Estás junto a mí
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Aunque desees ocultar tu dolor de la vista del mundo, siempre habrá alguien ahí evitando que te derrumbes. OneShot NaruSaku.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al santo de Kishimoto :3_

 _¿Qué tal? No me lancen piedras, sé que tarde mucho pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿No?_

 _¿Saben? Se me ocurrió algo interesante, lo dije una vez en Facebook y lo repetiré. Tengo una idea para un nuevo **OneShot** y una **Mini serie** , ambas NaruSaku. Me pareció interesante dejar a elección de ustedes que más les gustaría._

 _Lo siguiente que se publique estará en sus manos esta vez XD_

 _ **Agradecimientos** para _**SuspectMan, rosegold09** y **NSTF** por sus reviews, me alegra que el oneshot anterior haya gustado.

 _ **« » = Pensamientos**_

 _Ahora sin más preámbulos... ¡A LEER!_

* * *

 _ **[Estás junto a mí ]**_

 _ **Capítulo único**_

 _._

–¿Y bien? ¿Cómo resultó todo? –Preguntó Tsunade, dirigiéndose al nuevo Capitán del equipo siete, Yamato.

–Se presentaron algunas complicaciones, pero a pesar de eso logramos recolectar información tal y como nos indicó el Akatsuki. –Debido a un pequeño incidente en una misión anterior, la Hokage se vio en la obligación de asignar un nuevo líder de equipo.

Pero a su vez, también fue otorgado un nuevo miembro, este portaba de nombre Sai y en cierta manera podía considerarse un reemplazo del actual ninja desertor de la aldea.

–¿Tienes algo que informar con respecto al Uchiha?

Hasta hace unos días, se les fue encomendada la misión de ir al puente Tenchi en busca de información sobre Orochimaru y así dar también con Sasuke.

–Logramos dar con su ubicación, pero por desgracia se escapó de nuestras manos.

–Ya veo… Si eso es todo lo que tienen que decir podemos dar por finalizado este asunto. –Proclamó Tsunade sentada frente a su escritorio. –Pronto se les llamará para asignarles una nueva misión, por ahora procuren descansar lo suficiente.

Ya al dar por concluida la reunión los cuatro ninjas se retiraron de la oficina de la Hokage para luego irse cada uno por su propio camino. Sakura iba sin compañía caminando sin rumbo por las pobladas calles de la aldea, ahora estando sola haría uso de ese tiempo para pensar en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

El cielo de Konoha ya estaba atardeciendo gozando de un hermoso y llamativo tono anaranjado, se encontró tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de cuánto tiempo dispuso en su caminata, ahora solo sabía que se encontraba a las afueras de la academia ninja sentada en un columpio situado perfectamente bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Rendida, dejó que un pesado suspiro escapara de sus labios.

–Vaya suspiro ¿Estás cansada Sakura chan? –La pelirosa pudo escuchar como alguien le hablaba y de inmediato miró a su alrededor en busca del dueño de aquella voz.

Con unos segundos de búsqueda descubrió que Naruto fue quien tomó por dirigirle la palabra.

–¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –Veía como su amigo iba acercándose a ella con una amigable sonrisa saludándola ligeramente con la mano. –¿Es que acaso estás siguiéndome?

–No te seguía, suelo venir aquí a despejar mi mente de vez en cuando.

Al llegar él a su lado, continuaba con aquella radiante sonrisa mientras guardaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su naranjo pantalón.

–Hum, solo me pareció raro que esta no fuera la primera vez que nos encontramos así de la nada.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nada más que simple y mera coincidencia. Yo prefiero creer que es el destino pero llámalo como quieras.

–Lo que tú digas. –Respondió ella con sarcasmo. –Estás chistosito hoy ¿Eh?

No hubo respuesta por parte de Naruto, pero pudo notar como de los labios de él escapaba una pequeña risa, es como si disfrutara de intentar ponerle los nervios de punta.

–Pensé que después de hablar con la abuela Tsunade irías a casa ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?

–Pues lo mismo que a ti, solo… quiero pensar.

–¿Así? Cuidado de que no te vaya a explotar la cabeza de tanto pensar. –Bromeó él abriendo paso a una risa casi descontrolada.

No tuvo ninguna intención de ofender o fastidiar a la chica frente a él al formular esas palabras, pensó que con una pequeña broma animaría un poco la conversación, solo fue un acto inocente.

–¡S-Sakura chan! ¡E-Eso duele! –Pero su insignificante broma provocó el enojo de Sakura obteniendo como consecuencia un tirón de oreja por parte de ella.

–Idiota, no estoy de humor para estar aguantando tus payasadas. –Declaró sin soltar aún al pobre ninja rubio. –¿Oíste bien?

Dándole énfasis a su pregunta le dio un tirón aún más fuerte a Naruto al punto de hacerle aullar de dolor.

–¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! ¡Pero suéltame que ya estás que me arrancas la oreja!

–Tú mismo te lo has buscado.

Liberándolo finalmente de su sufrimiento, Sakura acabó por retornar a la postura que llevaba momentos antes de verse acompañada por su hiperactivo compañero.

–Sakura chan… ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? –Preguntó dudoso mientras se rascaba su rubia cabellera.

La idea de que algo atormentaba a la pelirosa entró en su cabeza y ya no quería salir. Era casi habitual para él recibir algún golpe de ella cuando decía algo fuera de lugar, pero aquel tirón de oreja había sido algo bastante leve a lo que estaba acostumbrado por muy raro que parezca. El hecho de que haya sido tan piadosa ya era inusual.

Volviendo a soltar un suspiro, evitó la mirada del joven Genin y respondió. –¿Es que acaso tiene que pasarme algo para poder estar tranquila?

Estaba fastidiada, no es que estuviera menospreciando la presencia del Uzumaki pero lo único que quería ahora era un poco de privacidad, ordenar sus pensamientos ya se estaba volviendo una necesidad.

Sakura comenzó a balancearse con lentitud en el columpio dejando caer su mirada sobre sus pies, permitiendo que un incómodo silencio prevaleciera entre ambos shinobis.

Naruto no sabía que decir o hacer precisamente, él solo miraba embobado como la pelirosa se mecía hacia delante y atrás de manera constante buscando alguna forma de romper el hielo, pero pronto perdió la concentración sobre sus pensamientos al ver como Sakura detuvo su movimiento sin alzar aún la mirada evitando que pudiera hacer contacto con los ojos jade de ella.

–Oye Naruto… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

–Por supuesto ¿Qué sucede?

–¿Crees que algún día… Sasuke regresará a la aldea?

–¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué estás preguntándome eso?

–Solo responde. –Con tal severidad en sus palabras, no le tomó mucho al rubio notar que aquella no era solo una simple pregunta.

–No lo creo, yo aseguro que Sasuke volverá. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Bien idiota podrá ser pero no lo suficiente para no notar que nada gana estando con Orochimaru.

–Si ese es el caso ¿Por qué eligió irse con él?

–Bueno, eso…

–¿Entonces cómo explicas el hecho de que haya preferido a Orochimaru por sobre nosotros?

Antes de poder siquiera pensar algún argumento a su favor, Sakura ya le había arrebatado la oportunidad de contestar.

–Si él comprende lo que tiene enfrente y no es tan idiota como tú dices ¿¡Entonces por qué diablos continúa con todo esto!?

Finalmente, ella se volteó permitiendo que Naruto contemplara sus ojos llenos de dolor y frustración. –Sakura chan… yo…

Lo había dejado mudo, no supo que responder ante la presión que Sakura estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

–No puedo, de verdad que no puedo entenderlo…

No pudo ser capaz de continuar, un nudo se había formado en su garganta provocando que las palabras simplemente dejaran de surgir. Aquello en lo que tanto necesitaba pensar le resquebrajaba el corazón hasta en lo más profundo.

Efectivamente, lograron dar con la ubicación de Orochimaru y así dando también con Sasuke, pero el que no lograran abrirle los ojos cuando lo habían tenido a tan escasos metros… aquel fracaso rondaba en su cabeza sin detenimiento causándole una gran aflicción.

–Después de todo este tiempo, después de todo lo que recorrimos solo para llegar a él… Creo solo me engañé pensando que quizás un día él querría volver.

–No digas eso Sakura chan, sé que esta vez no todo resultó como esperábamos, pero eso no significa que debamos renunciar.

–Lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que han pasado tres años desde que se marchó y hasta hace unos días lo vimos desvanecerse ante nuestros ojos…

Conforme hablaba su voz iba quebrándose cada vez más, pero se contuvo y tomando una gran bocanada de aire prosiguió.

–Es probable que no tengamos la oportunidad de verle en un buen tiempo y cuando lo hallemos ¿Crees que reconsiderará su decisión?

–Para eso fuimos a buscarlo, tú y yo sabemos que corre peligro estando con ese cretino.

–Lo entiendo y aunque deseo que regrese con nosotros… él no parece querer volver ¿O es que acaso puedes demostrarme lo contrario?

Tanto era el dolor y la angustia que tenía acumulada que le fue imposible evitar romper en llanto, las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y a su vez una brisa se presentó.

La brisa era tan helada que provocó el estremecimiento de la pelirosa y mientras meditaba pudo sentir como algo la cubría. Al voltearse se encontró a Naruto acomodando su anaranjada chaqueta sobre sus hombros, brindándole así un reconfortante calor.

Sin decir palabra, vio como él se paraba en frente de ella para luego ponerse en cuclillas quedando una distancia algo cercana a su rostro.

–Siéndote sincero, no tengo como demostrarte lo que me estás pidiendo, no tengo algún hecho que lo demuestre. Él se alejó para seguir su propio objetivo y sabemos muy bien cual es.

El joven no desviaba la mirada de la chica que tenía enfrente, ella lo miraba directamente hacia sus ojos con una entristecida mirada… hacía tiempo que no la veía en ese estado, hacía tiempo que no la había visto tan vulnerable.

–Su sed de venganza hizo que se alejara de todos por muy malo que suene, pero por eso debemos ayudarlo y hacerle ver que la venganza no es la mejor opción.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que Naruto decía, podía sentir como su tristeza comenzaba poco a poco a cesar.

–Tienes razón, Sasuke más que un compañero es nuestro amigo y allí estaremos para él a pesar de todo.

–Eso mismo Sakura chan, así se habla jeje.

–Gracias por animarme, Naruto.

–No me lo agradezcas, después de todo te lo prometí ¿No? –Sonriendo ligeramente, deslizó su mano por el rostro de Sakura. –Sin duda traeré a Sasuke de vuelta ¿Lo recuerdas? Promesa de por vida.

Sakura sentía el cálido contacto de los dedos de Naruto limpiando aquellas lágrimas que aún yacían en su rostro después de haber llorado. Aquel acto la tomó tan desprevenida que sintió como sus mejillas se teñían con un tono carmesí, pero tal parece que él no lo notó.

Al retirar él sus dedos del rostro de Sakura con euforia se puso de pie, estiró su espalda hacia atrás alzando ambos brazos.

–Se ha pasado el rato volando ¿No crees? –Al escuchar eso, Sakura pudo notar que efectivamente, ya había anochecido. –Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que haga más frio.

–Entonces te devolveré tu chaqueta, si tienes tanto frio no debiste dármela.

–El frio no es nada contra mí, en cambio tu parecías un cubo de hielo por un poco de vientecito jaja.

–Ya mejor vámonos o te enviaré a ti a tu chaqueta al otro lado de la aldea. –Abandonando el columpio, se apresuró en ir hacia Naruto y emprendieron camino.

La verdad desconocía de donde sacaba él tanto optimismo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos logró disipar la tristeza que sentía cambiando por completo su humor. Naruto era fuerte, no se dejaba dominar por la situación por más difícil que fuera y sin importar qué, estuvo para ella cuando más lo necesitó.

Hoy la había animado recordándole que no debían rendirse, ellos habían hecho la promesa de recuperar a su compañero.  
Sasuke y Naruto más que amigos o compañeros, eran casi hermanos y eso lo sabía muy bien pero también sabía que Naruto lo hacía por ella, por el amor que irradiaba hacia Sasuke en aquella época, pero el problema es… que ya no lo amaba, para ella ahora no era más que un buen amigo, ya no era Sasuke quien ocupaba lugar en su corazón

–« Naruto, te ayudaré a cumplir esa promesa. No lo voy a permitir, no dejaré que tus lazos con Sasuke se rompan porque yo… Te amo, Naruto. »

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Ta da~_

 _Sin dar muchos giros al asunto, espero que les haya gustado :3_

 _Hasta la próxima chicos y chicas, mañana regresaré a esa cárcel que llaman escuela... ¡Sobreviviré!  
_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
